Love In The Fast Lane
by AuzzieAngel
Summary: Tragic Love story about a girl called Madison Holt and her sexy boyfriend Hunter Miller. One fateful night Hunter has to make a tough decision. Would he give up his life for the woman he loved? Read the story to find out....


**Love in the Fast Lane**

**By Natalie Kunicki**

**Prologue**

I noticed her from the minute she walked into school on that fateful Monday in July; her golden hair swaying around her face in the slight breeze from the open window, like the halo of an angel sent from heaven. As she walked along the busy corridor, the way her slender willowy body moved looked like she was dancing Swan Lake for my eyes only. She then noticed my staring, she smiled timidly at me using those beautiful ruby red lips of hers, and I knew I loved her from that moment on…

That was the day I met the person I would lie for, Fight for and face a hundred deaths for. The person who had captured my heart; her name was Madison Holt. The memories came back to me with surprising ease as we sped along the dark country roads on my Honda motorbike, on the way back to Madison's house. I was about to explode with happiness. She finally said it to me, to me! The sound of her beautiful melodic voice bought me to my senses.

"Slow down I'm scared" she screamed.

I tried the brake but the motorbike didn't slow, I pushed my right hand and foot as hard as possible on the brakes, no effect. I had no method to stop and perspiration broke out on my forehead at the fact. Madison didn't have a helmet!

I then knew the fate that would befall me. Maybe I knew it from the start and didn't realize, but I did now, for I then issued some orders to Madison. She was scared, but I was calm and content. I steered as best as I could and got ready for impact; made my last wish on earth, take care of Madison, I prayed with fierce concentration. I would die, instead of the woman I loved with my whole heart. I then smiled as my world turned black.

**Date with Death**

As I lay on my bed, waiting for Hunter to arrive for our date, I reminisced about the first time I saw him.

I was petrified about going to a new school, especially so when I saw how busy the corridors were. I walked down them trying not to bump into anyone and bring attention to myself, just as I felt a cool, gentle breeze flutter my hair. I turned and looked into beautiful sea blue eyes of the most handsome man I have ever seen in my entire life.

He was tall and muscular, but not overly so, and the thin t-shirt he was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination. His body was tanned and hair was honey coloured like a field of wheat. But it was the breathtaking smile on his face that had me falling in love with him immediately. When I returned a timid one back, if possible, his smile widened and grew; calling him beautiful now was an insult. He was beyond words. I then knew my heart was stolen by my smiling angel.

My train of thought was broken by the high trilling sound of the doorbell, Hunter is here! When I opened the heavy wooden front door I was rewarded with my boyfriends' sensual smile that made my heart flutter in my chest.

"Hi Prince" I grinned

"Happy Birthday Angel!" he replied "one day you are going to tell me why you call me that"

"I will, and one day you will believe me when I tell you you're my angel, not the other way round" I huffed.

Hunter gently guided my face up so that he could place a gentle kiss on my pouting lips.

"I love you with my whole heart, forever; I don't care if you call me toad, just as long as you're with me" He murmured into my ear.

"Love you" I reassured, he tried to hide it, but I saw the small glint of hurt that appeared whenever I couldn't say I love you back. I had been hurt too much by others that I had once loved, who had then left. I needed to be sure he wouldn't leave me before I said I love you.

"Are you ready for your birthday dinner?" Hunter asked raising one eyebrow

"Yes" I responded and took off my bathrobe, underneath was a sea blue dress, the same colour as my boyfriends beautiful eyes. It had a fitted top then flowed down to my knees, with a black sash under my bust tied in a bow at the back. I paused waiting for his reaction.

"y y You look sensational" He stuttered

I smiled in satisfaction as he tried to close his mouth.

"Lets go, or we will be late for our reservation" I stated

He quickly jumped on his Honda motorbike and started the engine as I slammed the front door, ran and hopped on behind him, my hands wrapping around his chest.

We sped off down the country roads that led to the Ma Vrai Amour, the French restaurant that had become a favorite of mine and Hunters.

All too soon we arrived at the restaurant, damn; I was enjoying holding his chest tightly enough to feel the hardened muscles underneath his suit. When we has both dismounted from his Honda he pulled me into a tight embrace and pressed his lips to mine, I complied without complaint, our breath heated as our tongues danced together. We were interrupted by a cough. The waiter had come out to show us to our table, we followed as he took us inside to the back table in a dark corner of the restaurant, perfect.

Hunter pulled out my chair, and I sat as he seated himself next to me. Time passed quickly as we talked and ate fantastic food. We shared dessert, chocolate mousse, feeding each other while holding hands. I then realized that this was the best night of my life and I was with the person I loved. I then knew what it was like to be in love, not just love, true love. Hunter was my soul mate and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He then grew worried with the faraway look in my eyes.

"What's wrong Angel" pleaded Hunter putting his warm hands on my face and caressing my hair.

"I call you Prince because you are my personal, handsome and romantic, Prince Charming that swept me off my feet ten months ago. When I first saw you in the corridor of Willow High school and you gave me that breath taking smile of yours; that when I realized that my heart then belonged to a smiling angel from that moment on" I revealed while looking into his clear blue eyes.

"I Love you, Madison Holt, with all my heart forever" he announced seriously

"I Love you, Hunter Miller, with all my heart forever" I proclaimed

His eyes shone with love and unshed tears as he gathered me in his arms and gave me the most amazing, heart wrenching kiss of the century. He nibbled my lip one last time before he let me go. He quickly paid the bill and we rushed outside together holding hands and laughing like young children.

He grabbed his Honda and kissed me again and started the engine, I jumped on the back, and before Hunter put on his helmet I whispered in his ear

"You taste like chocolate"

"And you taste of strawberries and cream" he replied as he placed his helmet on.

On Hunters motorbike back to my house, he's going too fast, and I start to get worried.

I plead "Slow down, I'm scared".

Hunter replies "No, I'm so happy",

I whimper back, "Please slow down, I'm frightened".

He urges "Then tell me you love me"

Why is he doing this! I start to perspire

I answer "I Love you, now slow down!"

Hunter demands "Now hug me"

I then bend forward and wrap my arms tightly around him, enveloping him in a loving embrace. Please let everything be alright I wish, as tears leak from my eyes onto Hunters back.

He then orders "Can you take my helmet and put it on yourself its bothering me".

Something is very wrong but I can't figure it out, I place the helmet on my head and wait.

"I'll love you forever" I hear him insist before he loses control of the motorbike and it careers into tree. My world turns to black….

I awake to find an ambulance crew surrounding me, yelling instructions to each other, the babble giving me a headache.

"Where is Hunter?" I sob

"I'm sorry miss, there was nothing we could do, and he didn't have a helmet so the impact killed him instantly." The person notified me.

"He gave me his helmet" I whispered while shaking uncontrollably

"That saved your life" The man responded "There was a break failure"

That's when I realised the man I loved, with my whole heart, gave up his life for me....


End file.
